


Seeing All of It

by inklingdeco



Category: Moana (2016), Moana - Fandom
Genre: Arguing, Dancing, Give Maui a boyfriend 2k17, M/M, Maui and Makani have daddy issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inklingdeco/pseuds/inklingdeco
Summary: Maui learns a little more about Makani during an argument. Since a few people said they enjoyed my first story giving Maui a male love interest, I wrote another one!





	Seeing All of It

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This takes place the night after "Breath of Life," and it's semi-important you read that first but not vital.
> 
> I would like to note the story this fake Moana sequel is centered around is Maui and Makani are traveling to try to figure out why the wind has stopped completely. No waves or wind! So, that's why they are traveling together. This is a few years after the events of Moana. Also worth noting, Makani is about 25 years old!
> 
> At this point they aren't together yet.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who commented and said they wanted to see more with Makani. If you like this one please let me know and I'll write more!

"What are you going to do after we get the wind back?"

Makani had broken the silence after they had been watching the water for awhile, sitting on the cooling sand long after the sun had gone down. The moon was full enough that they could see each other alright, Makani sitting sighs knees up and his arms around them while Maui, not as affected by the cold, was laying back in the sand watching the stars and trying to find constellations that vaguely resembled him. (So he could tell the humans to write those down.)

"After? Not IF? I think this is the first time you've been this confident in the mission, Makani. Am I rubbing off on you?"

Makani smiled lightly and uncurcled his legs, turning slightly to face Maui. 

"I should be so lucky," he said, smirking.

"You act like that's a bad thing!" Maui said, sitting up and turning to face Makani as well. "Doesn't everyone want to be like me?" 

Makani looked up for a second, before leaning forward with a sly grin that definitely WASN'T very attractive, Maui reminded himself.  
"If everyone was like you, you wouldn't be so uniquely...You! And you don't want EVERYONE to be just like you, right? You want to stay one of a kind?"

"Good observation, smart guy." Maui said. "After we get done? I don't think I've thought about it, but obviously, I'll go around making everyone's lives better again. Maybe there's another wide eyed kid trying to paddle across the ocean with no wind waiting on me to make his life better right now!" 

Makani rolled his eyes but continued smiling. 

"And hey, you can come with me!" Maui continued, throwing an arm around Makani's shoulder and pulling him in, gesturing out to the horizon with his other hand. He felt Makani reflexively tense up at the contact, but didn't think much of it, he probably just didn't know his own strength and grabbed him too hard. "I work twice as well as part of a duo, I've found."

"O-Oh! Uh-" Makani shrunk out of Maui's grip, smiling sheepishly at him and backing up a little in the sand. "I mean I'll probably be...I doubt I'm really...going anywhere, after this. I'll fix this and go back home and-"

"Youre going back?" Maui tilted his head to the side, looking at Makani incredulously, like the notion was almost funny. "You haven't told me a lot, granted, but from what I've gathered, your Dad sounds like a staying-away-from-home-forever level of jerk. Why are you going back?"

Makani stood up, holding his hands out and not making eye contact. He was stammering, which Maui already had picked up on one of his many signs that he was nervous.

"Look it's, it's complicated. I have to go back, I mean...I have to! That's where...it's where I'm from, plus they need me, I shouldn't have left in the first place anyway. Let's just drop it."

"No no no no," Maui said, standing up and waving a hand. Makani had shifted to hugging his own arms, watching Maui stand up. "No one says you HAVE to do anything. You're like what, 12? 50? Somewhere in there? That sounds old enough to not need Daddy's permission for anything."

"Look it's...it's just complicated, you don't understand."

"No no I get it, trust me. Issues with parents, parents maybe aren't the nicest people, I get that, trust me! You just need to assert yourself more with your Dad, and it'll be-"

"No, Maui, you don't understand-"

"You don't think I understand?" Maui said, taking a step forward as he felt himself getting annoyed at Makani's brush-off. Makania instinctively took a step back as Maui stepped forward "You don't think *I* understand about having issues with your parents?"

"No! I mean, yes, I- I don't want to talk about it anymore, let's just drop it!" Makani turned away, waving his arms as he turned around to try to walk in a different direction. Maui knew from travelling this long with Makani that he never fought back like Moana did, he was just as sharp and witty as her when he wanted to be, but when it came to confrontation, he was defensive and pulled back. Maui was so unused to that behavior, and partially because taking about his parents made his tattoo almost...burn on his back, he reached out and grabbed one of Makani's arms to pull him back into the conversation. 

"If you would just listen, I know what I'm-!" 

Makani had inhaled sharply and raised his other arm up to his face, instnslth trembling and ducking his head down. Maui stopped for a second and looked at the man who now looked 3 feet tall, cowering in a way Maui had never seen him do before as he instantly started shaking. Maui looked at his own hand around Makani's arm and back at Makani's terrified, scrunched up face behind his arm and it clicked. 

Makani thought Maui was going to hit him.

Like an unexpectedly large ocean wave knocking him under the surface, everything hit Maui with such force the realization made him let go and take a few steps back. It all made sense in an instant; why Makani didn't like to get into fights, why Makani was so shy and reserved until he warmed up to you, why-...why he had almost cried when Maui had grabbed him and threw him off the canoe a few days ago.

Maui realized what was harmless to Moana and even funny, as she got older, Makani interpreted as Maui being genuinely angry enough to throw him off the boat. Makani didn't care that the ocean safety put him back into the canoe, he didn't know he was never in any real danger, he had no idea Maui did that to Moana as a joke, Makani thought Maui could and would hurt him at any time. 

Maui took another step back, staring at Makani in shock as he had raised both his arms to protect himself. 

"Makani, I...you know hat I wouldn't...I don't want you to, to think..." Maui sighed and lowered his head. "I'm sorry."

Makani lowered his arms halfway, his bottom jaw and hands still trembling. 

"No no, it's, it's- you're fine. That's just, it's dumb, really..."

"No, Makani, I'm sorry." Maui slowly walked over slowly and gently ghosted his arms near Makani's forearms, giving him an 'is it okay?' glance that Makani quickly nodded at. Maui gently and comfortingly held Makani's forearms, Makani resting his hands on Maui's in turn.

Maui exhaled slowly and continued, "I never ever meant to give you the impression that I'd hurt you. I never would, I promise. You are...special, and wonderful, and..."

Maui glanced down at the scar on Makani's ribs where the spear had hit him just that morning, the spear Maui thought was going to take Makani away from him.

"...and you don't deserve that. No matter what anyone says." 

Makani stared at him, awe-struck for a moment before tilting his head down shyly. Maui smiled gently and lifted Makani's chin up with his thumb and index finger. 

"Hey, I'm serious. If anyone wants to get to you, they're going to have to get through me." 

Makani laughed, his eyes watery as he held Maui's hand as it had moved to cup his cheek. He stood there, holding it against his face for a minute before pulling it away, reaching up to hug Maui around the neck. Maui hesitated, but hugged Makani back warmly. 

Acknowledging Makani's mortality was difficult for a number of reasons. Mostly, it required Maui to acknowledge that there would be a time in his life where Makani would no longer be there which was becoming an...increasingly terrible prospect.  
But also, it required Maui to think how short the life Makani had lived so far was in comparison to himself. There wasn't a day that went by in Maui's life where he didn't think about his parents, and how they didn't want him, but he had had literally hundreds of years to process it. This was still recent for Makani, he had not been granted the long lifespan to process the idea of not being wanted. It was fresh and still demanded a large portion of his life. 

Maui snapped out of his thinking when he felt hands in his hair, looking down to see Makani on his tippy-toes, tying Maui's hair up into a bun. Maui reached a hand up and touched the loop of hair, smiling.

"You stole the hair tie off my wrist when you grabbed my hand, didn't you? You little thief!"

Makani shrugged and smiled lightly at him, keeping his hands on Maui's shoulders. 

"I told you, I like it when you're hair's up. I can see your face." Makani bounced a little on his toes as he made eye contact with Maui again and felt how Maui was looking at him, how no one had ever looked at him before. He bit his bottom lip and put his head on Maui's chest, laughing a little through his nose. 

Maui hugged him again, swaying back and forth a little to calm Makani down. The swaying got a little bigger, and soon Maui was stepping a little to slowly spin the two around as well, humming. Makani half-pulled himself away, laughing up at Maui.

"What are you doing?"

"What? Are you telling me a nice looking guy like you never shared a dance with anyone on the beach before? The ladies weren't throwing themselves at you back home?"

Makani held his hand up to his mouth and laughed, genuinely, shaking his head. 

"When would I have ever?"

"Well, hats unacceptable. Luckily for you, in addition to practically everything else, I am AMAZING at dancing," Maui said, holding Makani's hand and spinning him out so the two were arms length apart, connected only by their hands. Makani giggled down at the ground. 

"I'll mess up. It won't be good."

Maui smiled and brought Makani back close to him, resting his free hand on the small of his back.

"I look forward to seeing all of it."


End file.
